Peripheral devices are increasingly used in conjunction with handheld devices. Wireless headsets, for example, add functionality to cellular phones. Additionally, an increasing number of portable digital cameras are designed to interact with cellular phones and personal digital assistants.
It is well known that peripheral devices are subject to the competing requirements of power and size. There is an increasing demand for peripheral devices having a long-lasting power supply. Additionally, there is a desire to minimize peripheral size, which results in smaller batteries. Peripherals often use lithium ion or nickel metal hydride batteries as their power supply to provide long life, low weight, and rechargeability. Charging the batteries of a peripheral device involves docking the batteries in a charger connected to a power source such as an electrical outlet or a motor vehicle battery. Consequently, a user's enjoyment of a peripheral is often limited by having to be at home, in the office, or in the car to charge a peripheral. This also results in the user having to manage the changing of two separate devices, the main unit and the peripheral device.
Peripherals and handheld devices are typically carried in carrying cases rather than holsters. Carrying cases have several pockets whereas holsters typically have a sleeve. Although the smaller size of holsters makes them desirable for holding peripherals, holsters are normally designed to hold only one item at a time, either a handheld device or a peripheral. Carrying cases hold peripherals in pockets which are closed using a fastener such as a zipper or hook and loop fastener such as those made by Velcro™. Retrieving the peripheral entails fiddling with the fastener of a carrying case, which is cumbersome.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a holster for holding both a handheld device and a peripheral device so that the handheld device charges the peripheral device.